Bondi, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = | stategov = Coogee, Vaucluse | fedgov = Wentworth | near-nw = Bondi Junction | near-n = Bellevue Hill | near-ne = North Bondi | near-w = Bondi Junction | near-e = Bondi Beach | near-sw = Waverley | near-s = Bronte | near-se = Tamarama | dist1 = 7 | dir1 = east | location1= Sydney CBD }} Bondi is an eastern suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia seven kilometres east of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of Waverley Council.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 Location Bondi is a mostly medium and high-density residential area centred on Bondi Road, where the shopping area is situated. Bondi Beach is a neighbouring suburb and beach on the east side of Bondi. Bondi Junction is a neighbouring suburb and commercial centre to the west of Bondi. Tamarama, Bronte and Waverley are situated on the south side of Bondi. History Bondi is said to be a corruption of an Aboriginal word boondi meaning water breaking over rocks.Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon (Angus and Robertson) 1990, p.33 It has been spelt a number of different ways over time, e.g. Boondi, Bundi, Bundye. The current spelling was accepted in 1827. The whole Bondi area was part of a land grant to road-builder William Roberts in 1809.Book of Sydney Suburbs, p.33 In 1851, Edward Smith Hall, editor of the Sydney Monitor, purchased the land for 200 pounds. In the 1880s, Malcom Campbell built Scarba, a two-storey, Italianate house in Wellington Street. It was later the residence of A.M.Loewenthal, an alderman in the local council. It was purchased by the New South Wales Government just before the First World War, then acquired by the Benevolent Society of New South Wales, who turned it into a children's welfare home known as Scarba House. This lasted until 1986, after which Scarba House became part of the Bondi Centre, which included a retirement village and various other welfare services. It is heritage-listed.State Heritage Register Bondi Public School, located in Wellington Street, was built in 1883. It is heritage-listed.State Heritage Register Historically, the attractions in the area were Bondi Beach and the shopping centre at Bondi Junction. The Bondi of this article developed as a predominantly residential area between the Junction and the beach, with a shopping strip along Bondi Road. Building styles are varied, with examples from the Victorian period (1840–1890), Federation (1890–1915), Inter-War (1915–1940) and contemporary. Terraces of Victorian shops alternate with Federation shops along Bondi Road. Waverley Rugby Club (Founded 1971) is the local Rugby Union Club, located in Bondi. Waverley has won the 1st Division Championship 4 times (in three of which won the 1st Grade title too), 2nd Division twice and 3rd Division once since foundation.http://www.waverleyrugby.com.au/ Waverley Rugby Club, Bondi, Sydney Trams Tram services to North Bondi via Bondi Road and Campbell Parade from the CBD operated from either Circular Quay (via Bridge and Elizabeth Streets) or Railway Square (via Elizabeth and Liverpool Streets), to Oxford Street. The line then passed down Oxford Street to Bondi Junction, where it branched off from Bronte services, to run down Bondi Road to Fletcher Street, Campbell Parade and then to the North Bondi tram terminus. A feature of this line was the large three-track terminus cut into a hillside at North Bondi, which opened in 1946, as well as an underpass at 331a Bondi Road. Trams entered onto Campbell Parade via the underpass at a point where Bondi Road was too steep. The underpass and cutting have now been filled in, part of which is now public reserve and units.Remnants of the Sydney Trams. Bondivillage.com (2011-04-22). Retrieved on 2013-08-23.The tram to Bondi. Secrets of a Sydney past (2008-02-03). Retrieved on 2013-08-23.David R. Keenan. The EASTERN LINES of the Sydney Tramway System . Published by Transit Press, Australia. 1989. (ISBN 0 909338 09 4) The line opened in 1884 as a steam tramway to Bondi, then to Bondi Beach in 1894. Electric services commenced in 1902. The line closed in 1960. Current bus route 380 follows the former tram line as far as North Bondi. A cross country tram line once operated from Bondi to Coogee. The line opened as a steam tramway in 1887, and was electrified in 1902. From 1910, through services operated from Bondi Beach to Coogee Beach, and later additionally from Waverley Depot to Coogee beach. This line branched off Bronte Road at Waverley and travelled south down Albion Street and Frenchmans Road, then via Frances and Cook Streets to join the Coogee line at Belmore Road in Randwick. The line was single track throughout, with a passing loop on Frenchmans Road. Initially services ran from the junction at Albion Street in Waverley to Randwick only, this was later extended to Coogee in 1907. It closed in 1954 and was replaced by the Bus 314.Remnants of the Bondi Trams. Bondivillage.com (2011-04-22). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Demographics According to the 2011 census of Population, there were 9,614 residents in Bondi. 45.1% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 7.0%, New Zealand 3.5%, Ireland 3.4%, South Africa 2.5% and Ukraine 1.6%. 64.9% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Russian 4.1%, Hebrew 1.6%, Portuguese 1.6%, Italian 1.4% and Spanish 1.3%. The most common responses for religion in Bondi were No Religion 24.3%, Catholic 22.7%, Judaism 15.3%, Anglican 9.6% and Eastern Orthodox 2.6%. Media Bondi FM, established in the early 2000s, is broadcast 24 hours a day from the top of Hotel Bondi, which overlooks Bondi Beach.Info - Bondi FM Gallery Image:BondiBuilding9.JPG|Bondi Post Office, Bondi Road, an example of the Arts and Crafts style File:Royal Hotel1.JPG|Royal Hotel, Bondi Road Image:BondiBuilding4.JPG|Shops and dwellings, Bondi Road Image:BondiBuilding8.JPG|Victorian Italianate home, Bennet Street Image:BondiBuilding10.JPG|The Rectory, Ocean Street Image:BondiBuilding11.JPG|St Matthew's Anglican Church, Ocean Street Image:BondiBuilding15.JPG|Residential building in Spanish Mission style, Denham Street File:01 Bondi Waverley School of Arts.jpg|Bondi-Waverley School of Arts, Bondi Road (1914) References Further reading * Robert Drewe and others. BONDI. Published 1984, then 1993 by Allen & Unwin,Australia. (ISBN 1 86373 631X) * Portia Fitzsimmons. Eastern Suburbs Album. Published by Atrand Pty. Ltd. Australia, 1985,1988. (ISBN 0 908272 16 2). Category:Suburbs of Sydney